You deserve love, and you will get it
by AmethystPower
Summary: Random one-shots about Brella.


"None of us think that Sir Brandon is the best option for Solaria's throne, Your Majesty"

"He is going to be my husband and the King of Solaria," Stella said raising her voice. She has been here all morning listening to the Council members. All her choices or decisions about her future reign were either questioned or rejected, making her angrier than ever. "I already made my choice about this."

"It doesn't work like that, Your Majesty. You know that the Council has to approve your marriage," added one parliamentarian.

"I'm not changing my mind about this choice, Sir Kerry," she replied.

"Sir Brandon doesn't deserve Solaria's throne; he didn't do anything for our planet," he explained.

"He is a hero! He fought against the same villains that I have! He has done more for the Magic Dimension than any of you!" Stella screamed.

"He doesn't have royal blood and, therefore, definitely he cannot rule a country! Dealing with some witches and dragons don't make you a king!" Sir Kerry replied. "Besides, you said that he is a hero. If he is, he might be too busy to rule Solaria and being king a 24/7 job"

"This meeting is over," sentenced Stella. "We will continue next week," she added before standing up and running out the Council room.

 _"Brandon would be a better king than you,"_ she would have liked to say to Sir Kerry but that could put her against the rest of the Council Members. Sir Kerry was, sadly, very respected inside the Council. Since his father announced his retirement, he has been putting himself first in the list of candidates to occupy the king's throne. Of course that also involves becoming Stella's husband and under no circumstances, would she ever consider marring him. Sir Kerry was bald, fat and old. He was over fifty years old and his last wife was 20 years younger than him. He had been married at least four times before and owned one of the richest regions of Solaria. He was ambitious and had always wanted the Solaria throne. After Stella's Princess Ball, he asked King Radius for Stella's hand. The King said no, of course, and Sir Kerry married his third wife.

This hadn't been the first time that Brandon came up in the meetings. Sir Kerry never missed the chance to bring up the fact that Brandon was a shield. Ever since last year, Stella has been busier than ever preparing herself to replace her father. She could have become Queen months ago, but she was still trying to find a way for the Council to accept Brandon. And with a member like Sir Kerry, it hasn't been easy.

Today was the last day of Brandon with her in Solaria; he had an assignment with the boys that would take them at least, say, three weeks. That was another reason why she wasn't sure if Brandon would like to be a King. He was a warrior, a specialist that always goes after adventure and fights. He might get bored of the silly and monotonous royal life.

"Hey, Sunshine" Brandon called "How do it go?"

"Hey," she answered with a smile "Is it still too late to run away?" she asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"What happened this time?" he asked slowly against his forehead. It wasn't the first time that she came out upset after a Council meeting.

"They're against our marriage, same as usual. They think that it's not going to work, they say that being a king is a 24/7 job, and you don't have enough time" she told him.

"Don't fight against them just for me. I don't deserve that," Brandon murmured.

"I'm fighting for us to be together," she whispered.

"I know and I love you for that but I don't want to be an obstacle for you to become a queen."

"You are not an obstacle. You're my Snookums," she said with a little smile.

"That too," He laughed but was interrupted when a Red Fountain ship landed in the castle gardens. "That's my sign. I've to go, Sunshine."

"I love you," she said "Take care of yourself."

"See you in a few weeks," he answered kissing her forehead.

"I'm being serious here, Brandon. You have to come back," Stella added. "I don't think I can deal with the Council without you around."

"C'mon love birds! We're not going to wait forever, Brandon!" Riven said getting out of the ship.

"Stop being such a j*** Riven or I will call Musa," Stella threatened him.

"I still don't know why I'm his friend," Brandon rolled his eyes. "I love you, Sunshine," he caught her in a brief kiss and before he made a run to the ship.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

"Oh my god! Dad, no! There's no way I'm marrying him! Have you seen him? He is like two hundred years old!" Stella screamed scandalized. Radius had called Stella to the throne room early that morning. She barely could finish her breakfast before the meeting. Brandon called her yesterday. Even though it was a brief talk, she felt relieved that everything was going well.

"I know darling, but anyway, Lord Kerry was just being polite when he came here to ask me for your hand. Now that you are about to being queen, this decision doesn't depend on me," Said Radius.

"So my future is in hands of the Council?" she murmured

"I'm afraid it is," his father answered before a deep silence invaded the room.

"Then I will have to see what happen tomorrow" she said thinking in the next Council meeting "Maybe the rest of the members disagree with his proposal, I hope they do"

"You know that Lord Kerry is a very influential member of the council. He probably already convinced them before coming in here and asking for your hand," Radius said glumly.

Stella was furious when she went out of the throne room after the talk. She couldn't believe that Lord Kerry had actually all that power in Solaria. _"Definitely something needs to change"_ she thought walking through the castle hallways. Maybe she needs to talk with the rest of the Council about it. She can talk with them about Lord Kerry, but even if they believed her, it was unlikely that the Council would let her become a queen without getting married first, and Brandon sadly, was not an option. Besides, Lord Kerry was very popular.

While she was walking through the corridors, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" Stella asked looking at her arm.

"I'm warning you," Lord Kerry replied, flashing a dangerous smile.

"Warning me about what?" she whispered. He made her feel sick. Lord Kerry was a disgusting human being.

"Even if you don't want it. You are going to be my wife," he said, while his eyes scanned her body slowly. "I don't care if you don't like me, because I like you" he continued "And I'm pretty sure we're going to have so much fun together,"

"You can't do that," Stella said indignant "I am the future queen of Solaria! I make the rules here,"

"Don't make me laugh darling. You are just a peon in my game. I make the rules around here," Lord Kerry whispered dangerously.

"I'm not scared of you," she said bravely.

"You should because now that your little dog is far away, nobody is going to stop me for becoming king and for making you my little wife" Lord Kerry caressed Stella's face twice "You are mine now. Don't get confuse dear." he finished, getting apart from the blonde before she ran out of there under his gaze.

Stella entered into her room and closed the door quickly. She drew her knees to her chest and put her face between them. She rocked herself from front to back. The tears soaked her cheeks even though she tried to clean them with the sleeve of her dress. _"Maybe Brandon can help"_ she thought, but he was very busy with his assignment. But she need him, she did not lose anything with trying. She tried then, the phone rang twice before someone picked it up, not someone, _he_.

"Brandon? Are you busy? I really need to talk to you" she said slowly. _He answered._ That was a good first step.

"Hello Sunshine! I was about to called you! I've five minutes, what's up?" He asked quickly. She can hear a lot of voices on the background.

"I don't want to be queen anymore, Snookums" she murmured.

"Since when? Last time I checked, you wanted Solaria's throne more than anything else" he said "What happened Sunshine?"

"It's just that I don't want to be a puppet. It's seems like everything is already made for me and nobody asked me about that," she cried.

"It's just that?" He asked feeling that something else was bothering his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she sniffled, thinking that it might not be a good idea to tell him about Lord Kerry. He was too busy. She needs to make this by myself.

"I will be back next week and we will talk about what it's really bothering you," he told her not believing a word she said.

"It's just… I don't think I'm for ready to any of this," Stella cried before she heard Riven's voice in the background saying Brandon's name.

"Babe I've to go but I will call you later, OK?" He said quickly "I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe." she whispered.

Before she could even turn off the phone, she began to cry. Brandon was in an assignment again and she really wanted to tell him the truth, but if he knew that, he would come back to be with her and he will be in trouble. She missed him so much that it hurt. Stella wished Brandon was right there to tell her that everything would be fine, because she didn't believe that anymore.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING…**

Stella stirred her hands nervously. The Council members had been talking about her engagement with Lord Kerry since the meeting started. She didn't want any of those things they were planning and definitely, she didn't want Lord Kerry by her side. _"That would be so disgusting"_ she thought wrinkling her nose. She could hear Lord Kerry talking but didn't pay attention.

"No," Stella said suddenly to the bewilderment of the Council's members.

"What did you said, Your Majesty?" Lord Kerry asked carefully.

"I said no. I'm not marring you," she said firmly.

"It doesn't work like that your Majesty. The council has already voted," Sir Rhonda mumbled.

"I'm not becoming your wife, Sir Kerry. Not now, not tomorrow, not even in a thousand years. I decline to the throne," she said.

"You can't do that!" He shouted.

"I already did it," she said getting up of her sit and looking to the rest of the members "You will receive my resignation letter tomorrow morning, councilors"

"You can't do that, Your Majesty." Sir Rhonda said surprised.

"I love Solaria, but I'm not a puppet. Lord Kerry only wants the throne for himself. If none of you is making anything to stop him, I will." she finished before making her way out of the room.

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT…**

Stella took her pajamas from the closet ready to sleep when she heard a noise coming from outside. She turned around waiting for the uninvited guest, an employee would have announced, so she hide behind a wall before opening her palm, where a little yellow shine appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked when she saw who entered her room.

"We have an agreement, you little witch" Lord Kerry said approaching dangerously to her.

"What a joke, you practically force me to accept your terms!" Stella answered "Now get yourself out of my room"

"You are not going to tell me what to do, darling" he whispered carefully "After all, you are my future wife"

"I'm not your future anything," Stella told him.

"Don't worry honey. We can still solve your mistake of this morning. If we consummate the marriage now, not even you will be able to stop me from becoming King of Solaria" He started unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Stella cast a spell that he was apparently expecting because he dodged it almost instantly. "Big mistake" said Lord Kerry angrily "Now I'm not going to be benevolent,"

Stella looked around in panic. The window was not far away but the fall would be hard even if it could be transformed and the door was closed and too far, it would have to cross the entire room to reach it. So the only thing he could do was to walk back and try to come up with a plan to get out of that mess. The walls were too thick and the door was closed so shouting would not help. Lord Kerry had also shown himself to be very skilled at evading his spells.

"I know what you are thinking, maybe I could hit him with something and run away" Lord Kerry said "But don't worry I promise that you are going to enjoy this,"

"Stay the hell out of her" a voice said outside the room. Stella had never been so happy to see Brandon in her whole life. She could feel her legs shaking and a feeling of relief running her veins. Even if she could have defeat Lord Kerry with her powers, having Brandon by her side was relieving.

"I wouldn´t do that If I were you," Brandon shrugged and then she noticed that two palace guards were at her side "Unless you have a death wish,"

"What do you think you are doing?" Lord Kerry asked furious.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend, the real question is, what are you doing in your crowning princess room?" Brandon answered before looking to the guards "Gentlemen, I think that you have a traitor in your hands"

"Don't touch me! What do you think you are doing? I'm the future king of Solaria! Don't touch me!" Lord Kerry's shouts could be heard even when she was took out of the room by the guards.

"I hope that you have a very good explanation for hiding this to me," Brandon said approaching her once they were both alone.

"You were too busy. I didn't want to distract you with all my problems," She said feeling a little bit nervous.

"Your problems, are my problems too Stella" Her boyfriend crossed his arms a little bit anxious.

Stella sighed before trying to explain him her feeling "Even if I wanted you to come here so badly, you would had a lot of problems because of me"

"Sunshine, I quit last night after you called me." Brandon sighed.

"You did what?" She screamed.

"I felt that something was not going well so I came back. I realize had made the right choice when I heard this morning that you had quitted to the throne," He explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me," she whispered.

"Sunshine, I love you. Not even my job could change that. I realized that if I wanted to be with you I need to make sacrifices" He said hugging her close "The truth is that I don't see myself as a king but I know that I want you as my queen"

"I don't know what to say," Stella was more than surprised but at the same time she couldn't love Brandon more.

"Well that's new," Brandon smiled.

Stella rolled her eyes "Oh, shut up please"

"I'm happy to make sacrifices for you" Brandon whispered in her ear "You are everything to me, Stella

"You are my world too" She smirked "And I promise I will explain everything to you tomorrow, but tonight all I want it's to be with you"

"I don't think that it will be possible," he said pointing behind her.

"Stella! I heard Lord Kerry screaming, what on earth is going on?" His father said looking at her.

"Well, let's just say that the Council will need a replacement for Lord Kerry," she said looking at Brandon.

"I will tell the secretary to make an urgent meeting," The King said.

"What? Right now? "

"This is an urgent situation, Stella. We need to solve this problem before the journalists get noticed of this in the morning" Radius sentenced before turning around and disappear down the hall.

"All I wanted was a quiet night and I get this," She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I will be right here by your side, Sunshine"

"So now that you are unemployed," Stella joked funny with situation "What about going with me to the meeting?"

Brandon looked at her "Seriously? It's necessary? You know they hate me"

"They won't anymore, you are a hero now, my hero" she kissed his lips pulling his arm "C'mon, we have to get ready, I can´t go to the meeting like this!"

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first one-shot ever.**

 **I speak spanish so I'm really sorry if I have some grammar mistakes. Please let me know If that's the case.**

 **Hope you like it.**


End file.
